Guide: DXVA
Guide: Hardware Acceleration af HD Film vha. DXVA Denne guide vil hjælpe dig med, at bruge dit grafikkort, til at decode HD film (X.264 - 720p, 1080p). Fordelen ved denne fremgangsmåde, er at CPU'en ikke bliver brugt til decoding, og derfor vil kunne lave andre ting imens. I guiden vil afspilleren Medi Krav: Et grafikkort der understøtter DXVA - Disse kort burde være brugbare: ATI Kort: Desktop kort: HD 38xx, HD 36xx, HD 34xx, HD 26xx, og HD 24xx. Mobility kort: HD 36xx, HD 34xx, HD 26xx, HD 24xx, HD 23xx, Chipsets: 780G - Kun med Phenom, Radeon HD 4xxx HD nVidia Kort: - Alle GeForce 9xxx kort - mobile og desktop. - Alle GeForce 8xxx kort - mobile og desktop (8800GTX og GTS med G80 Core er ekskluderet.) - Alle GeForce 2xx kort. Intel kort: Intel G45 IGP - (Kun på Windows Vista.) '- Media Player Classic - Home Cinema' I guiden benytter jeg et af de nyeste builds - Build 1127: 32bit - http://www.xvidvideo.ru/component/option,com_docman/task,doc_download/gid,1784/ 64bit - http://www.xvidvideo.ru/component/option,com_docman/task,doc_download/gid,1785/ Haali Media Splitter Download og installer - http://haali.cs.msu.ru/mkv/MatroskaSplitter.exe Et Windows styresystem - XP, Vista eller Windows 7 anbefalet. Filer: Media Player Classic Home Cinema: 32bit - http://www.xvidvideo.ru/component/option,com_docman/task,doc_download/gid,1784/ 64bit - http://www.xvidvideo.ru/component/option,com_docman/task,doc_download/gid,1785/ Haali Media Splitter: http://haali.cs.msu.ru/mkv/MatroskaSplitter.exe Test Clip - kunne godt bruge en bedre host: 720p RS.com: http://rapidshare.com/files/236293132/besthd-fanboys-sample.mkv 1080p RS-com: http://rapidshare.com/files/180842806/bdisc-jm-bd9-sample.mkv Begge klip er testet af mig, og virker perfekt med DXVA. Guide: Step 1: Først installeres Haali Media Splitter, hvis denne ikke allerede haves. Jeg vil også anbefale, at man opgradere sine grafikkort drivere til nyeste tilgængelige: nVidia - http://www.nvidia.com/Download/index.aspx?lang=en-us ATI - http://support.amd.com/us/gpudownload/Pages/index.aspx Step 2: - Installer Media Player Classic - Home Cinema - fra linket længere oppe. - Programmet åbnes her efter. Step 3: - Inde I MPCHC trykkes der O for at komme ind I options. - Du skulle gerne nu, blive mødt af et vindue der ser sådan her ud: http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/Step3.png - Den første kategori vi skal kigge på er "Playback" som vist på billedet. Step 4: Inde I playback kategorien skal vi sikre os at "Auto-Load subtitles" er slået til. http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/Step4.png Dette forhindre DirectVobSub i at autoloade, da dette kan have en dårligt virkning på ydeevnen. Step 5: Næste kategori vi skal kigge på er "Output". Hvad vi skal vælge her afhænger af hvilket OS der bliver benyttet: Windows XP: Vælg "VMR7 (windowed) eller WMR9 (windowed). Windows Vista/Win7 - Vælg "EVR Custom Pres." - EVR buffers sættes til laveste mulige værdi. http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/Step5.png Step 6: - Næste skridt, er at vælge "Internal Filters". - Under "Source Filters", skal man sikre sig at "Matroska", "Ogg" og "MP4/MOV" er slået fra. - Under "Transform Filters" skal man sikre sig at "H264/AVC (DXVA)" og "H264/AVC (FFmpeg)" er slået til. http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/step6.png Step 7: Til sidst skal vi sikre os, at der ikke er nogle Filtre der forhindre DXVA, i at stå for decoding af materialet. Den vigtigste at sikre sig at slå fra, er "ffdshow Video Decoder". - Dette gøres ved inde i "External Filters". - Her trykkes der på "Add Filter". http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/step7.png - I det nye vindue vælges - "ffdshow Video Decoder" og trykkes OK. - Tilbage ved det første vindue, vælges "Block". http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/step7-2.png Step 8: Nu skulle DXVA virke - test derfor med en HD fil. Bemærk at det ikke er alle HD filmklip der kan afspilles med DXVA decoding. Dog har jeg ingen problemer haft, med Scene releases. Du burde nu under afspilning af HD film, kunne se et drastisk fald af CPU forbrug. For at være sikker på at DXVA er aktiveret kan man gøre sådan her: - Åben en HD video. - Højreklik på videoen. - Vælg "Filter" og herefter "MPC Video Decoder". http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/step8-11.png - Hvis det ser ud som på billedet, kører du nu med DXVA acceleration. http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/step8-2.png Billedforbedring (Valgfrit): Nu vi har fået vores grafikkort til at afspille HD materiale, kan vi også få det til at forbedre billedkvaliteten. Dette gøres ved at tilføje nogle få pixel shaders. Step 1: Åben en video og højreklik på billedet. Her vælges der "Shaders" -> "Combine Shaders". http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/kvalitet0.png Step 2: I det nye vindue vælges der: - 16-235 -> 0-255 - sharpen complex -deinterlace (blend) http://peecee.dk/uploads/052009/kvalitet1_big_thumb.png Step 3: Du burde nu kunne se forskellen med det samme. Dette vil kræve en lille smugle mere af dit grafikkort - dog burde de fleste kort, nemt at kunne klare dette. Kommer muligvis senere: - Troubleshooting guide. - Oprydning og formatering af guiden. - Sammenligning af CPU forbrug med og uden DVXA. - Muligvis en nVidia CUDA guide engang. Changelog: Version 0.9: Første version til Nordic-T - Mangler "Kommer senere". Version 0.9.1: Omformulering of rettelse af enkelte sætninger + tilføjet test klip. Version 0.9.5: Tilføjet afsnit - Billedbehandling. Version 0.9.5.1: Tilpasset til Eksperten.dk Version 0.9.5.2: Tilpasset formateringen til hol.dk